The invention is directed generally to a wireless communication device, and more particularly, to a wireless communication device with a detachable keyboard.
Wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones, are widely used as a replacement for conventional telephone systems. In addition to functioning as a replacement for a conventional telephone, wireless communication devices may be used for text messaging. These wireless communication devices, sometimes known as personal communication systems (PCS), require an alphanumeric display to display retrieved text messages. The user must enter text messages using the telephone keypad. Such data entry can be a cumbersome process because the user must activate keys on the keypad multiple times to enter a text message. For example, the numeric keypad 2 is also associated with the alphabetic characters A, B, C. If one also includes lower case characters, the single key on the keypad may represent seven different data entries (i.e., 2, A, B, C, a, b, c). To select the desired alphanumeric text entry for this key, the user must activate the keypad a number of times. As one can appreciate, such text entry is a tedious process. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a device by which text messages may be entered into a wireless communication device. The present invention provides this and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description in the accompanying Figures.
The present invention is embodied in a system and method for coupling a detachable keyboard to a wireless communication device, such as a cellular telephone. The wireless communication device has several conventional components, such as a housing, a transceiver contained within the housing, a keypad supported by the housing to control operation of the wireless communication device and an input/output (I/O) connector supported by the housing to permit the connection of an external device. The system also includes a keyboard device coupled to the I/O connector to permit the entry of text data for transmission. In one embodiment, the keyboard device includes a rotatable member coupled to the keyboard device to permit the rotation of the keyboard device while coupled to the I/O connector.
The system also includes an interface circuit contained within the housing of the wireless communication device and coupled to the I/O connector to receive text data from the keyboard device. The interface may be an industry standard interface, such as an RS-232 serial interface, an RS-422 serial interface, RS-449 serial interface or a universal serial bus interface.
In one embodiment, the keyboard device is operable in a first configuration to enter text data and can be rotated with a rotatable member into a second configuration to allow data entry using the keypad. The wireless communication typically includes an audio input device, such as a microphone. The keyboard device may include an aperture positioned in proximity with the audio input device to permit entry of voice data when the keyboard device is coupled to the connector.
In yet another embodiment, the keyboard device may include a base support element extending therefrom to support the keyboard device and the wireless communication device when attached thereto. In another embodiment, the base support has an elongated shape with first and second ends with the first end attached to the keyboard device and the second end separable from the keyboard device and biased against the keyboard device at the second end, whereby the base support element functions as a belt clip.